


Waiting.

by Nadria



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadria/pseuds/Nadria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during and after the events of Mizumono. Winston and the other dogs are left at home, waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting.

It’s raining hard outside; a clear, blue rain that seems out of this world. Winston is watching it falling, protected from it by the roof of the porch.

Half an hour ago, daddy Will left the house in a hurry as a big black car came in front of the house. He looked so scared; Winston and all the other dogs were really worried for him. Fortunately for him, he managed to get out without being seen by the men in the black car. If he was scared of them, that meant they were bad people, right?

The men came and knocked on the door a few times, calling after Will. The dogs answered them with barks: they were not welcome here. Seeing they didn’t get a human answer, they took a look around the house and found the window daddy Will had slipped out of. Winston was worried they would force their way inside the house, but they didn’t do it; instead, they went back to their car and stayed there for a long time before leaving, a few minutes ago.

And now, he was looking at the blue rain pouring down outside, sitting in front of the front door, waiting for Will to come back. The rain feels sad, like it’s grieving; but soothing at the same time. It’s like glowing in the dark, starless sky of the night. A death and a rebirth.

Another dog joins Winston and comes to sit to his right. It’s Buster, the smallest of the pack. He too is here to wait. Then two others come, then three more, and then the whole family is out, sitting on the porch, waiting. It’s chilly, but they keep each other warm.

They will wait. Wait until daddy comes back. Wait until the never-ending rain stops. They will wait for eternity if they have to. But somewhere, deep down his heart, Winston knows.

He knows that Will won’t come back.

But he will wait.

* * *

 


End file.
